


No Trust

by Moonsetta



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Controversy, Family, Gen, Grudge, Hate, Mistake, Regret, negative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-24 04:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What act would be unforgivable?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Another old work. I don't know.

The candle flickered as the door to his room opened.

"What do **you** want?" Leo said, his closed eyes scrunching up in irritation while his voice carried on as more of a harsh  
bark than the gentle and commanding tones he normally used.

"Uh, you missed breakfast, and lunch," a uneasy voice said back.

The mediating turtle said nothing in response.

"I brought you dinner."

Footsteps warned the leader that his brother was coming closer.

"Mikey made your favorite."

Leo opened his eyes, picked up the candle, blew it out and then moved his head as if he was glancing up into the  
shadows themselves, where he knew his brother was staring down at him. The smell of exotic spices and herbs  
surrounded the tray that was presented to him. For a moment, he was ready to drop everything and let life go back to  
normal, but then-

He remembered…

* * *

_Two sets of hands grabbing his arms and pushing him against the wall._

_"What are you guys doing? Stop this!"_

_"It's for your own good Leo," Don said as he approached the pinned turtle, an emotionless expression on his face before  
he pushed Leo's head back._

_"You can't do this!"_

_"Sorry Leo," Don said, his voice as emotionless as his face as he raised the syringe into the air._

_"Hurry Don," Raph said, having trouble holding Leo still._

_Leo jerked as the needle pricked his neck and he felt his breath vanish before someone shouted about blood._

* * *

When his hand was in one inch of touching the tray, the hand took a different route, landing on his throat. He gritted his  
teeth silently, reached out, drew back his hand, and knocked the metal tray from his brother's hands and across the  
room.

"Get out."

"But Leo-!"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

"Leo, bro please we just-"

"LEAVE NOW! THAT'S AN ORDER DONATELLO!"

The purple masked turtle frowned, his eyes filling with tears as he backed out of the room. He reached out, closed the  
door, and then turned only to come face to face with Raphael.

"He still in there?"

Don's eyes widened, there was no way someone in his family was actually talking to him.

Raph narrowed his eyes as he turned an apple in his right hand, the bright red deeply contrasting with his dark green  
skin. He pushed Don aside and went inside the room slamming the door behind him for emphasis of his anger. The  
purple masked turtle frowned and turned to jump down onto the first floor of their home. Ok, he had made a stupid  
mistake and his brothers had paid for it. He wasn't blind to the limp that Raph had in his step, he could clearly see the  
way Mikey leaned to the left, he also saw the way Splinter would often clutch at his heart, but most of all he knew, even in  
the darkness of the spider web-like cracks that dotted Leo's shell and what it meant for his limbs.

The purple masked turtle walked into the kitchen only to receive a death glare from Mikey who was washing the dishes,  
still leaning slightly to his left, before he turned back to the sink full of bubbles.

* * *

"Catch," Raph said, tossing the apple in his hand over the lit candle between him and Leo.

The blue clad turtle caught it quickly and without any fault. Leo continued to tilit his head forward, making it appear that he  
was looking at the floor.

"We're all ok," Raph said randomly.

"I'm not unforgiving about the injuries," Leo said, taking a small bite of the apple.

Raph sighed, "I know. I understand."

"I'm glad someone does."

* * *

Back downstairs, Don found himself alone in his lab, knowing that nothing could fix his mistake.

_"Leo I'm sorry!"_

_"Sorry doesn't cut it Donatello!"_

_"I didn't mean for-"_

_"For what! I can never be a ninja again Donatello! All because you thought that keeping me drugged and unconscious  
during that battle would be the best course of action!"_

_"But bro-"_

_"You may be my brother. But I can't trust you anymore Donatello. Asking me to stay out of a battle is one thing but  
pinning me and injecting a drug into my neck to keep me out a battle is another."_

After all…

There was a thin line between productively doing a good thing and inhumanly taking away one's will.

Unforgivable.


End file.
